User blog:Pandawarrior/Devil Fruit Super-Tournament: Group B
AND SO IT CONTINUES Today Group B of Devil Fruit Super-Tournament will duke it out, remember to only vote once, and please leave your comments and suggestions below: 'Introducing the contestants:' * Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison: A Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows a person to transform into both a bison-human hybrid and a full bison ("Ushi" means cow or ox in Japanese). It was consumed by Dalton. *'Toge Toge no Mi:' The Toge Toge no Mi, allows the user to grow spikes on any part of his or her body, and turn any body part entirely into a spike. "Toge" means "spike". It was eaten by Miss Doublefinger. *'Baku Baku no Mi:' A Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to eat and chew anything (aside Kairoseki) from wood to even the strongest metals. The eaten items can then be fused to turn their body into a weapon or be combined together to create something else. "Baku" is the sound of sheet metal being struck, while "Paku" is the sound of eating. It was eaten by Wapol. *'Horu Horu no Mi:' A Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to create and control special hormones that can affect anyone they strike by however the user desires. Horu is short for "horumon" (ホルモン, hormone). It was eaten by Emporio Ivankov. *'Yami Yami no Mi:'The Yami Yami no Mi, is a Logia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to become "darkness". "Yami" (闇) is the Japanese word for "darkness". It originally belonged to Commander Thatch of Whitebeard Pirates' 4th division, but was stolen and eaten by Marshall D. Teach. *'Gura Gura no Mi:' The Gura Gura no Mi is a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that turns the user into a "Quake Man", allowing the user to create vibrations (or "quakes"). "Gura Gura" comes from a Japanese onomatopoeia which means unstable or shaking. It was eaten by Edward Newgate, and later stolen through unknown means by Marshall D. Teach following the death of the former. *'Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon:' A Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to transform into a falcon or falcon-human hybrid at will. This is also noted as one of the five known Devil Fruits that allows the power of flight. It was eaten by Pell *'Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe:' Devil Fruit that allows a person to transform into a giraffe-human hybrid and a full giraffe. "Ushi" means cow and the fruit is one of the Ushi Ushi no Mi models. It was eaten by Kaku. *'Inu Inu no Mi, Model Wolf:' A Zoan type Devil Fruit that allows a person to transform into a large werewolf and a full wolf. "Inu" means dog. The fruit is one of the many Inu Inu Fruit models and was eaten by Jabra. 'Voting' (Votes stay open until 19:00, 29.07.2011, top 4 of each group advance) The poll is closed. The fruits advancing are: *Gura Gura no Mi *Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf *Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Falcon *Yami Yami no Mi Category:Blog posts